Strange
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: Twilight makes a potion and accidentally sends Spike to a different dimension, where everypony has a different almost opposite personality. Will Spike make his way home, or will the P-C-S's get him first?


This is one of them that I'm doing for fun. It has nothing to do with my other fanfics. Now that I'm done read on.

Spike woke up in Twilight's laboratory he felt groggy, why was her here again? Why wasn't he in his bed next to Twilight's bed? He then remembered Twilight was making a new potion based on her knowledge about portals to try to create an escape portal in case of emergency. Spike yawned then walked upstairs, that's when he saw the strangest thing ever.

Discord was reading in Twilight's library.

"Oh hello dearest Spike, I'm surprised you came out of the laboratory today you usually spend all day in there." Spike was confused, Discord had done some pretty odd things and had pulled some pretty terrible pranks, but this was the weirdest thing he'd ever done. Discord frowned, "Spike you're acting awefully odd. What's wrong?" Discord sounded completely sincere, as if he actually _cared _about him. Spike realized he needed to get out of there quickly, if Discord was putting on a show this good then his prank must be big and he didn't want to be there when the prank went off.

The first thing Spike saw when he went outside was a tan streak through the air. Then he felt the crash. He looked up expecting to see Rainbow Dash, what he did see shocked him almost as much as Discord. It was Fluttershy with a pink mane with a streak of black through it she said, "That was one epic fail. You okay Spike?" Spike was in shock "Fluttershy? What did you do to your mane?" Fluttershy cocked her head," What do you mean Spike, my hair's always had a black streak." Spike shook his head in wonder then changed the subject, "So where's Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy smirked, "Why is the wittle dragon in wove with wainbow dash? Awww." Spike blushed then started sputtering, "I don't- why would I- it's not that she's not a good pony or anything-she's a great friend and all, but…" Luckily at that moment Twilight walked by to end this awkward conversation, "um I think I'll go talk to Twilight now." He raced off. Fluttershy was bewildered, "Spike's friends with _her _I wonder if Discord knows."

Spike ran off hoping that at least Twilight would be normal, his hopes were quickly dashed the minute she started talking, "Spike! The P-C-S has been searching all over Ponyville for you! Did you do the top secret assignment that I gave to you?" Twilight's mane was wild and her eyes were beady it reminded Spike of when she was freaking out about the future. Spike nervously said, "I don't think so… What _was _the top secret assignment?" Twilight's eye twitched slightly before saying, "It's top secret. I told you it once so I'm not telling you again!" Her ear twitched this time before she said, "oh I see what you're _really_ doing. You don't want to blow your cover incase somepony's listening. Got it, just meet me at our usual rendezvous both time and place okay?" Spike nodded, having no idea what he was agreeing to. Discord was reading a book on the history of Equestria when Fluttershy walked in, "Sir code 3.141592 is in progress." Discord yawned before asking, "who is the trader Pegasus 9." Fluttershy took a deep breath before saying, "you're son has been seen with one of the known members of the P-C-S. We believe he may be working with them." Discord gave a look of pure shock and mumbled to himself, "curses I should've know with him acting so off today." Discord then turned to Fluttershy, "whom was he talking to?" Fluttershy gulped before saying, "we believe it's Twilight Sparkle." Discord didn't remember her, "data?" Fluttershy nodded, "Most of what we know about her past is rumor, what we know about her for sure is that she's a high ranking officer seen often in the mess of things. She has a forgettable face though making it almost impossible to recognize her in a crowd, I'm not even sure if it really was her, but she fits the description." Discord nodded, "what're the rumors?" Fluttershy straightened up and said, "sir I don't think you need that information." Discord started to whisper, "I say I do Fluttershy." He leaned forward in his chair, "I don't think you have the authority to tell me what I do or don't need." Fluttershy gulped remembering what happened to the last pony who questioned Discord, "No sir I don't, Twilight's parent's left her as a filly on the castle's doorsteps, Celestia found her groomed her to be her successor, when Celestia was sent to the sun, Twilight wanted her back as queen and started the P-C-S." Discord sighed, "I remember that story now it's why Nightmare Moon's Republic has to fight so hard. If only Luna had found that poor soul Twilight first it's a shame, but that's the past now I need somepony to trail after Spike but not make it obvious." Discord grinned knowing the perfect pony, "Pegasus 9 get the rest of the main 4." Fluttershy nodded and walked out. 


End file.
